


bet it all

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Mob boss Suho gets taken hostage by Chen.





	bet it all

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #22 & #23](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): gunplay & roleplay
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** roleplay involving consensual non-consent (!!!), gunplay, facefucking, d/s undertones

-

‘What would your underlings say,’ murmurs Jongdae, standing in front of Junmyeon, ‘if they saw you like this?’

Like this: Junmyeon tied to a chair, ankles strapped to the legs with rope, wrists crossed at the small of his back also with rope, unable to move except swing his head around at the cold warehouse, the shadows lingering around the boxes and crates.

‘My security will find you,’ snaps Junmyeon, feeling the thud of his heart in his throat. ‘You won’t get away with this.’

Jongdae rocks back on his heels. He looks beautiful, of course - dark hair, dark suit, dark eyes. There’s a gun in his right hand, his left grazing stubby fingers along his belt buckle. The threat is obvious, even as Jongdae smiles. He takes a step forward, plucks at his belt.

Fear is sour on Junmyeon’s tongue. ‘What do you think you’re doing?’

The hand undoing his belt pauses. Jongdae hums. ‘You’re right - you’d bite it off, wouldn’t you?’ He brings the gun forward, presses the muzzle against the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth. ‘Earn it.’

Junmyeon bares his teeth. ‘Make me.’

Jongdae’s eyes are heavy, his expression unsmiling. Something in Junmyeon’s chest wrenches at the sight, but he doesn’t react. He can’t. Instead, he watches as Jongdae’s hand moves from belt to grabbing Junmyeon’s jaw, squeezing hard until Junmyeon’s mouth drops open involuntarily from the pain.

The muzzles fits between his teeth then. Hard, cold metal. ‘Suck.’

There must be a consequence for not sucking; Junmyeon isn’t ready to face it yet. He closes his eyes, seals his lips over the barrel, and sucks. It’s nothing like cock - the metal is cold and dry until Junmyeon’s tongue wets and warms it.

If he opens his eyes, he’ll have to see Jongdae - Jongdae with his flat, dark eyes, Jongdae evaluating his performance, Jongdae making sure Junmyeon is _good enough_. The same knot in Junmyeon’s chest tightens at the thought. He hollows out his cheeks, tries to suck harder, to bring more of the barrel into his mouth.

‘That’s right, I know how much you love it,’ says Jongdae, mocking and smug. He pushes the gun deeper, letting the edge of the muzzle scrape along Junmyeon’s upper palate. Junmyeon doesn’t gag - because he’s better than that - but the gun isn’t a cock, doesn’t rest easy over his mouth, his teeth.

It’s hard and unforgiving, and Junmyeon can feel his own cock start to harden as Jongdae gently begins to thrust the gun barrel between his numbing lips. He can’t swallow and his saliva begins to slip out of his mouth, sliding down his chin. Jongdae hums. ‘This is where you belong.’

It’s not - it’s - Junmyeon lets out a muffled sob, licking up the barrel, trying to swallow more of it before Jongdae can even push it in. He’s straining against the ties that keep him to the chair, letting Jongdae fuck his mouth open with this gun. His own cock is half-hard because Jongdae keeps humming in approval for every bit of metal Junmyeon fellates like he can’t get enough.

God - _god_ \- the knot in Junmyeon tightens again, knocks against his ribcage. The gun pulls out of his mouth and he snaps open his eyes, a half-whine caught in his throat. There’s tears at the corners of his eyes, drool all over his chin and neck and front.

‘For a big bad boss, you sure are a slut,’ remarks Jongdae, voice as cool and cruel as ever. The gun is wet; it has shame bloom hot in Junmyeon’s stomach. ‘I should have my way with you before _my_ boss comes in, huh?’ The question isn’t directed at him.

In front of Junmyeon’s face is the obvious tent of Jongdae’s hard cock under his slacks. One-handed and efficient, Jongdae pulls open his zip, fishes out his cock. The cut head is fat and pearling; Junmyeon’s mouth hasn’t closed yet.

‘Now be a good hostage,’ says Jongdae as he steps into Junmyeon’s face, holding his cock to Junmyeon’s lips, ‘and suck my fucking cock.’ The hand holding the gun comes up to the press the muzzle to the side of Junmyeon’s temple. He hears the click of the safety coming off; his cock jumps in his slacks. ‘Or else.’

Breathing hard, Junmyeon shuts his eyes again and lets his mouth hang open for Jongdae to feed his cock inside. This is much easier than a gun. Jongdae’s cock is hard and warm, twitches when Junmyeon laves his tongue along the underside, flicks under the the cockridge. When he hardens, his cock slides up along Junmyeon’s palate and presses into the back of his throat - nothing like the immovable metal of the gun.

Junmyeon sucks hard - bobs his head in a rhythm that has his mouth sliding from base to tip. Jongdae’s cock isn’t long, but it’s thick, and Junmyeon can already feel how his jaw is going to ache, the corners of his mouth stretched wide around the girth. Between his own thighs, he’s fully-hard now. Leaking into his undershorts.

‘Fuck,’ groans Jongdae, his free hand sliding through Junmyeon’s hair, ruining the remnants of the styling. His hips cant forward - pausing the rhythm to grind into the back of Junmyeon’s throat to cut off his air. ‘Look at you just taking it. You’re so good.’

Junmyeon has to look - he _has_ to - and he opens his eyes, finally peeking up his lashes at Jongdae. Fuck, Jongdae looks even more beautiful like this - his dark eyes slitted in pleasure, his curling mouth hanging open. Junmyeon _whines_ around Jongdae’s cock at the sight, trying to bob his head, encourage Jongdae to fuck his mouth.

Jongdae’s grip in his hair tightens. ‘You’re so far gone too, huh, boss-hyung?’ Before Junmyeon has to decide on a reaction, Jongdae slides his cock out, fucks back in, his balls slapping against Junmyeon’s wet, spit-slick chin. It’s a mess, too loud, filthy - but Junmyeon only has to focus on this: sucking the orgasm right out of Jongdae until Jongdae is _happy_.

The knot in his chest unravels. He moans and cries out for more, muffled by the cock fucking into his mouth, letting his desperate noises reverberate to Jongdae’s balls. Jongdae hisses - ‘just like that, let me fucking use you’ - and pumps his hips faster, harder.

There’s only this now: the roar of blood in Junmyeon’s ears, the loud slap of Jongdae’s sac against his chin, the ugly wet noises of Jongdae’s cock driving into the hot wet hole of Junmyeon’s mouth, Junmyeon’s own moans as all his thoughts go white and fuzzy. He’s going to come - come just like this, in his own pants, as long as Jongdae is happy with him -

‘Yes, yes, yes,’ groans Jongdae, hitching his hips forward, choking Junmyeon over his hard twitching cock. ‘Swallow it, fuck, you’re so fucking _good_.’ He comes right down Junmyeon’s throat, and Junmyeon only watches through half-lidded eyes at Jongdae’s expression of bliss from his orgasm as he drinks down the semen like a good boy.

Jongdae pulls out and Junmyeon chases after the softening cock, so Jongdae slips it back inside of the warm pull of Junmyeon’s mouth. Lets him suckle and clean it off and hold it for a long, lingering moment, until Jongdae cups his cheek and eases him off.

Only after the fuzziness of his brain starts to fade does Junmyeon realize he’s come untouched in his pants. The stickiness is uncomfortable, but Jongdae would take care of that, the same way Jongdae was taking care of undoing the ties around his ankles and wrists. He’s tucked his cock back in his pants; the ache in Junmyeon’s jaw misses it already.

‘Hyung, you good?’ Jongdae is on his haunches in front of Junmyeon, looking up at him. Junmyeon brings his hands to his lap and rubs his red wrists. ‘Not too much?’

‘I’m so glad you’re part of _my_ security,’ huffs Junmyeon, reaching out until Jongdae stands up and takes him into his arms. ‘But if you do actually make our hostages suck your cock, please don’t tell me.’

Jongdae only laughs, which might be answer enough. Junmyeon tucks his face into the warm crook of Jongdae’s neck and sighs. How cliché, he thinks. A boss - weak for his underling, using fantasy to cover up that he’d do anything, really, to make Jongdae happy.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm catching up - aaaaaa!!! thank you for reading~
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
